glee_los_angelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flawless
Flawless by Beyoncé is a song featured in Cliché, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Mercedes as a solo. Lyrics Your challengers are a young group from Houston Welcome Beyoncé, Lativia, Nina, Nicky, Kelly, and Ashley The Hip-Hop Rappin' 'Girls TYME' I'm out that H-town coming coming down I'm coming down, drippin' candy on the ground H, H-Town, Town, I'm coming down Coming, coming down, dripping candy on the ground I know when you were little girls You dreamt of being in my world Don't forget it, don't forget it Respect that, bow down bitches (Crown!) I took some time to live my life But don't think I'm just his little wife Don't get it twisted, get it twisted This my shit, bow down bitches Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches (Crown) Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches (Crown) H-Town vicious H, H-Town vicious I'm so crown crown, bow down bitches I'm out that H, town, coming coming down I'm coming down, drippin' candy on the ground H, H-town town I'm coming down Coming, coming down Drippin' candy on the ground We teach girls to shrink themselves To make themselves smaller We say to girls, "You can have ambition But not too much You should aim to be successful But not too successful Otherwise you will threaten the man." Because I am female I am expected to aspire to marriage I am expected to make my life choices Always keeping in mind that Marriage is the most important Now marriage can be a source of Joy and love and mutual support But why do we teach girls to aspire to marriage And we don't teach boys the same? We raise girls to see each other as competitors Not for jobs or for accomplishments Which I think can be a good thing But for the attention of men We teach girls that they cannot be sexual beings In the way that boys are Feminist: the person who believes in the social Political, and economic equality of the sexes You wake up, flawless Post up, flawless Ridin' round in it, flawless Flossin' on that, flawless This diamond, flawless My diamond, flawless This rock, flawless My rock, flawless I woke up like this I woke up like this We flawless, ladies tell 'em I woke up like this I woke up like this We flawless, ladies tell 'em Say I look so good tonight God damn, God damn Say I look so good tonight God damn, God damn, God damn Momma taught me good home training My Daddy taught me how to love my haters My sister told me I should speak my mind My man made me feel so God damn fine, I'm flawless! You wake up, flawless Post up, flawless Riding round in it, flawless Flossing on that, flawless This diamond, flawless My diamond, flawless This rock, flawless My rock, flawless I woke up like this I woke up like this We flawless, ladies tell 'em I woke up like this I woke up like this We flawless, ladies tell 'em Say I look so good tonight God damn, God damn Say I look so good tonight God damn, God damn, God damn The Judges give champion Skeleton Crew 4 Stars A perfect score And the challenger Girls TYME receives, 3 stars Skeleton Crew, champions once again Congratulations, we'll see you next week Navigation Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee Songs